Second Grade
by SamanthaReese
Summary: Here is yet, another one of the fics of my Criminal Minds school series. This time, our favorite B.A.U. team is in second grade!
1. First Day Of School

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again! I'm back with another fanfic to my "Criminal Minds" school series. I hope you're ready to read about our favorite B.A.U. team while they're in second grade! Here is the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alana Santos. All other characters are the property of CBS/Criminal Minds. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Summer vacation had ended and it was now time for everyone to return to school. Some were thrilled about it and others… well, not too much.

"Why do we have to come back to school so early," JJ whined. "Summer isn't even over, yet," she kicked her feet up and laid them on Spencer's desk.

Spencer lightly pushed JJ's feet off of his desk. "Well it'll be over in a couple of weeks," he said. "and I don't mind starting the school year, early. It just means I get to learn so much more," he smiled proudly.

"Calm yourself, Einstein Van Gogh," Emily scoffed. "What else do you got to learn? You probably know more than anyone in this whole school."

"Einstein Van Gogh wasn't a real person," Maeve began. "I think you mean Albert Ein…"

Emily held up her hand in front of Maeve's face. "Let me stop you right there," she said. "I don't care."

"Actually there's always something new for me to learn," said Spencer. "In fact, we can all probably learn something new. So if you think about it, we never…" suddenly he stopped when he saw four unfamiliar students he hadn't seen before. "Hey, who are they," he asked, pointing at the students.

The four unfamiliar students were sitting together at a group of desks when they heard David yelling at them. "Hey what are your names," he asked. They introduced themselves as Tara Lewis, Stephen Walker, Luke Alvez and Kate Quinsberg.

"Did you move here, this summer," asked Alex.

Emily slapped Alex on the back of the head. "Ouch," hissed Alex as she grabbed the back of her head. "What was that for?!"  
"I can't believe you asked them that," Emily was trying her best not to smile. "Of course they didn't move here this summer. They were in our first grade class. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember them being in our first grade class," said Alex. "Were you in our first grade class," she asked the four new students.

"No," the four students said in unison.

Alex glared at Emily. "Why do I always believe what you tell me," she asked.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you don't want to hurt my feelings," she suggested.

"So what are your names," asked Stephen.

The rest of the children introduced themselves to the four new students.

"Now as I was saying earlier, before I interrupted myself," Spencer decided to finish what he was saying, just moments ago. "If you think about it, we never…"

"Good morning children," an unfamiliar voice interrupted Spencer.

The class turned to the front of the room and saw a small, petite Hispanic woman with dark eyes and dark hair pulled back into two French braids. She was wearing a below the knee yellow flower print dress and a pair of white flat shoes. And although small and petite, she was sporting a baby bump. Her hand rested on her stomach as she smiled at the children.

"Are you our teacher," asked Aaron.

"Yes I am," said the woman. "My name is Alana Santos, but you must call me Mrs. Santos."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Here we go again with not getting to call the teacher by their first name," she said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Alana. "but that's just how the rules are."

"Well if I'm going to call you what you want to be called, it's only fair that you call me what I want to be called," said JJ. "And that's JJ."

"Seems fair enough to me," Alana agreed. "Now how about we all introduce ourselves to each other?"

"Too late, we already did that, about five minutes before you walked in," said Emily.

"But I don't know any of you," said Alana. "And I'd really like to know who each of you are."

"Well, it's not our fault that you ate three spicy burritos for breakfast this morning and spent two and a half hours in the bathroom when you got to school," said Emily.

Alana's face turned a shade of red. _"I can't believe she just embarrassed me like that,"_ she thought to herself. A small laugh escaped from her mouth. "Well since you all already know each other, I'm just gonna do roll call and then tell you all a little bit about myself. Okay," she asked.

"Yep," the class said in unison.

After Alana did the roll call, she began telling the class about herself. "My name is Alana Santos. I was born in Mexico, but I moved to America when I was three years old, with my parents, along with my two older brothers and two older sisters. My hobbies include, camping, arts and crafts, reading and baking. My husband and I have been married for five years now and we are expecting our first child together" she smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Do any of you have any questions you'd like to ask me?"

Spencer raised his hand. "I have a question," he said. "Did you always want to be a teacher when you grew up?"

Alana thought about the question for a moment. "Actually no," she admitted. "I remember when I was about four years old, I wanted to be a ballerina when I grew up. It wasn't until I got into high school when I realized I really wanted to be a teacher instead."

Elle then raised her hand. "Can I ask a question, please," she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Alana.

"Do you like being a teacher," asked Elle.

Alana smiled. "I love it," she said. "I just love being able to work with children and teaching them new things. It's very fun. Are there any more questions," she asked.

"Yep, I have a question," Emily announced. "Conoces alguna palabra en espanol," she asked while speaking Spanish.

"Si, conozco muchas palabras en espanol," Alana proudly said.

Kate was quietly listening to Emily and Alana speak to each other in a foreign language, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "AHHHH," she screamed as she nearly jumped out of her chair. All eyes were now on her and the person who scared her.

"Jeeze, I only wanted to ask you a question," said JJ. "No need to freak out about it."

"JJ, you need to get back to you desk," Alana kindly said. "Whatever you need to ask, you can ask me."

JJ scowled at Alana. "No offense, but I just met you and I don't feel comfortable saying anything to you," she said. "You need to prove that I can trust you."

"But you also met me today too," said Kate. "And you're already talking to me."

JJ rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, I met you like five minutes ago," she said. "which was like a long time ago. So you and I are like N.B.F.W.L.M.F.M.A."

Kate along with everyone else in that room, gave JJ a questionable look. "What does N.B.F.W…." Kate began to ask. "That last thing you said, with all the letters, what does that mean?"

"You mean N.B.F.W.L.M.F.M.A.," asked JJ. "It means we're new best friends who like met five minutes ago. I can't believe you didn't know that," she looked at Kate in amazement.

"Actually no one knew that," Elle rudely said. "I'm pretty sure you just made that up."

JJ glared at Elle. "And I'm pretty sure you're not a part of this conversation," she said.

"That's enough," Alana intervened. "JJ, you may ask Kate a question."

JJ leaned closer to Kate. Their faces were just mere inches from each other. "Do you know what Emily and Mrs. Santos were saying to each other," she whispered.

"No," Kate whispered back.

JJ backed away from Kate. She appeared to be thinking for moment. Suddenly she sighed and looked at Alana. "What were you and Emily saying to each other," she asked.

Alana smiled. "Emily asked me if I knew any Spanish words," she explained. "and I told her that I knew many."

"Oh, okay. That's what I thought," said JJ. She skipped back to her desk and sat down.

Later that day, during recess, Kate had been sitting alone on the swings, when she saw JJ, Emily, Will and Aaron walk by. She stood and cautiously approached the group. "Excuse me," she politely asked as her four classmates turned to her. "do you really think of me as your friend," she asked JJ.

"Mmhm," JJ answered. "You wanna play tag with us?"

Kate smiled. "Sure," she said.

* * *

 **End of chapter one. Seeing how we never knew what Kate's last name was before she got married, I decided to just make one up. Anyway, I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter. So please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it! Chapter two will be posted as soon as possible.**


	2. Word Problems

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter of this fic. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for not updating this, sooner. I've just been really busy, since posting chapter one. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Alana is mine. Everyone else is not. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Alana stood at the front of the classroom, holding a math book in her hands. She waited until the children were quiet, to begin speaking to them. When they were finally quiet, she opened the book to a page.

"I need you all to open your math books to page twenty," said Alana.

The children did as they were told, but Luke was having some slight difficulty in locating that page. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure someone stole page twenty from my book," he announced.

"It was Elle. I saw her with my own two eyes," Emily announced. "Mrs. Santos, you need to call the police and have her arrested," she pointed an accusing finger at Elle.

"Why would I steal a page from a math book," Elle furiously asked.

"Elle, just because you've never seen a cat wearing fake reindeer antlers, it doesn't give you the right to steal a page from Luke's math book," said Emily.

Elle was now equally annoyed and confused. "That doesn't make any sense," she said. "Why would a cat be wearing fake reindeer antlers?"

Emily attempted to slam her hand down onto her desk, but decided not to. "Yeah, I better not do that. Might cause an injury," she said. "Anyway, Elle," her eyes were completely focused on the annoyed brunette. "cats wear fake reindeer antlers, in order to trick the mailman into giving them expensive packages that were meant for someone else."

"Hey that's a really great story, but can we please focus on trying to get my page back," asked Luke. "Seriously, Elle, give it back. I don't go around taking your stuff, now do I?"

"I don't have your page," Elle snapped.

Watching the scenario play out before her very eyes, Alana was intrigued by the whole thing, but decided it was time she probably intervened.

"Luke, have you checked to see if maybe some of the pages are stuck together," she suggested. "That does happen sometimes."

Sure enough when Luke took Alana's advice, he found that page twenty was stuck to page nineteen. "Hmm… So it was here, this entire time," he said as he pulled the pages apart from each other.

"Now don't you think you need to say something to someone," asked Alana. "I'm sure she deserves it."

"What? Oh, right. I almost forgot," said Luke. "Emily, you're a really good detective."

"I prefer spy, but thanks," Emily proudly said.

"I was talking about Elle," said Alana. "Don't you think you owe her an apology? Emily that goes for you too."

Emily held her hands out in front of her. "Whoa, Mrs. Santos, I know it was wrong for Luke to call me a detective and not a spy, but it doesn't mean he needs to apologize for it," she said. "Seriously, it's not a big deal."

"No, I mean you need to apologize to Elle," Alana explained.

"Oh… Well why didn't you say so in the first place," asked Emily. She and Luke then apologized to their classmate, who then accepted their apologies.

"Okay, now let's get started with today's lesson," said Alana. "Today, we will be solving word problems. Would anyone like to read the first problem?"

"I will," said Spencer. He then began reading out loud. "Jana has twelve apples. She gives away three to her best friend, Aria. How many apples does she have left?"

Alana looked throughout the room. "Does anyone want to take a guess," she asked. She saw a few hands go up, but saw Maeve's, first. "Maeve, do you know it?"

"Nine," said Maeve, with confidence.

"Very good," said Alana. "Would you like to read the next word problem?"

"Sure," said Maeve. "Roger has three kittens. One day, he found four more. How many kittens does Roger have now?"

Stephen's hand was the first to go up. "Stephen, do you know it," asked Alana.

"Seven," Stephen answered.

"Correct. You may read the next word problem," said Alana.

Stephen began reading the third word problem. "Gregory bought four carrots from the grocery store. On the way home, he decided to go back to the grocery store and by seven more. How many carrots does Gregory have."

Alana saw Emily's hand go up before anyone else's. "Emily, would you like to solve it," she asked.

"Mrs. Santos, does a cow fly when you put roller skates on its feet," asked Emily.

Alana had a somewhat confused expression on her face. "No," she said.

"Well in that case, yes. Yes, I would like to solve that word problem," said Emily. "If Gregory was smart enough he'd take those carrots back and have zero," there's was an extreme amount of confidence in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect," said Alana. "Would anyone else like to…"

"How can that be," Emily interrupted Alana. "No one likes carrots."

"I like carrots," said Tara.

"That's good to know, Agent Glittery Shoelaces, but when you're in a spy mission, carrots are your worst enemy," said Emily.

"But I don't want them to be my worst enemy," Tara whined.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, but I don't make the rules," she said. "You'll have to talk to my Grandmother's neighbor's sister's pet giraffe, Agent Lemonade Frizzy Eyelashes about them," she said.

"Does she really have a pet giraffe," Kate asked in amazement.

"Actually it's a chicken, but it likes to think it's a giraffe," Emily explained. "And we don't like correcting it. That is a huge no no. We let it believe it's a giraffe."

"What happens if you correct it," Clyde curiously asked.

"It gets really angry and farts fire," said Emily. "One time my great uncle was visiting my grandmother and he told her neighbor's sister that she had a lovely chicken. Well, long story short, Agent Lemonade Frizzy Eyelashes got really angry and jumped onto my great uncle's head and farted on him," Emily shuddered as she explained. "Ever since then, he's had orange hair. He can't get it to back to its natural gray color."

"None of that's possible," Elle said in an annoyed tone.

"Well no one thought it was possible for the sun and the moon to get married, but they did," said Emily.

"Really? When," asked Kevin.

"Yesterday morning. It was all over the news," said Emily.

"I watched the news, yesterday, and I don't remember seeing anything about the sun and the moon getting married," said Maeve.

"Did you blink at all while you were watching the news, yesterday," asked Emily.

"Yeah, I did a few times," said Maeve, truthfully.

"Then that's why you missed the scene about the sun and moon getting married," said Emily, matter of factly. "It was one of those blink and you miss it scenes."

"Okay, let's continue with our word problems," said Alana. "Would anyone else like to take a guess at what the answer is?"

Haley raised her hand and Alana called on her to answer.

"Is it eleven," asked Haley. She was unsure if she had guessed correctly.

Alana could tell Haley was not confident with her answer. She smiled at the young girl. "That's correct. Very good, Haley," she said. "Would you like to read the next problem?"

Haley nodded her head in a 'yes' motion and began reading the next problem. "Riley has four sisters and two brothers. How many siblings does Riley have?"

Many hands were raised, but Alana saw that Kevin's hand was up, first. "Kevin, I saw your hand go up first," she said. "What do you think the answer is?"

"Seven," said Kevin.

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect," said Alana. She saw the defeated look on Kevin's face. "Good job at taking a guess, though," she gave Kevin a reassuring smile. "Does anyone else know what the answer is?"

Many hands were once again raised, but Aaron's hand was raised first. Alana called on him to answer.

"Six," Aaron answered.

"That is correct," said Alana. "You can read the final word problem."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "Eh… I'd rather not," he said. "Sorry, but I'm not a fan of reading out loud."

"That's fine," said Alana. "Would anyone else like to…"

"I'll read it," Emily interrupted Alana. Without waiting for her teacher's approval, she began reading the final problem. "Candace and her friend, Diego each have ten pieces of candy. How many pieces of candy do they have all together?"

Alana saw JJ's hand quickly go up before anyone else's. "JJ, I saw your hand up first," she said. "What do you think the answer is?"

"I don't think. I know," JJ stated matter of factly. "The answer is none. Simply for the fact that I beat them up and took all their candy."

"That's incorrect sweetheart," said Alana. "Does anyone else know the answer," she saw Ashley had her hand raised. "Ashley, what do you think it is?"

"Twenty," said Ashley, confidently.

"That's is correct. Good job, Ashley," said Alana. "Okay, now I want you all to turn to pages twenty three and twenty four and work on all those word problems, alone."

As Alana sat down at her desk, the children began working quietly on their math work. Within seconds, Spencer was already finished with his work.

"Mrs. Santos, what do we do when we're finished," he asked.

Alana was a bit surprised. "You're done, already," she asked. "How can that be? It's hasn't even been a minute."

"I'm a very fast reader and I'm considered as a genius," said Spencer.

Alana was finding it difficult to believe Spencer. She had only known her students for a week and no one mentioned to her about Spencer being a genius. "Can I check your work, please," she asked. "I just want to make sure it's all correct."

"Sure," said Spencer. "You want me to bring it up to you?"

"Yes, please," said Alana.

After checking the work in Spencer's math book, Alana handed it back to him. "It's all correct," she said. "You can read a book if you want, until the rest of the class is finished."

* * *

 **End of chapter two. I'd love to know what you all thought. So please leave me some reviews. I'll have chapter three posted as soon as possible.**


	3. Nothing Wrong With Being A Genius

**A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took longer for me to update this. Honestly, I really haven't been able to have much access to a computer. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this third chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this chapter, do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

A few days later, while the Reid family were eating dinner, Spencer was upset as he just kept scooting his food around on his plate with his fork. Not once taking a bite of anything. Although there were no tears, his parents could tell he was upset and they knew why. He was upset over a discussion they had earlier that day about him, with the school.

"Spencer, there is nothing wrong with skipping a few grades," said Diane. "Mrs. Santos said It'd be good for you."

"Yeah, just think, instead of having to wait ten years to graduate high school, you'll be graduating in seven years," said William. "And you'd be going to college early than most students. Wouldn't you want that?"

"No, I don't want that," Spencer complained. "I want to be able to experience every grade in school and if I go straight into fifth grade, I'll miss out on the rest of second grade, third grade and fourth grade. I like school and I want to be able to go to every grade."

Diane ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Look, Spencer," she began. "I know you like school and you want to experience every grade just like everyone else, but the school says you need this. You need to be with students whose level of intelligence is almost similar to yours."

"But I want to be in the same grade as all my friends," the sound of sadness was becoming clear in Spencer's voice. "In fifth grade, there is no Emily Prentiss, Will LaMontagne, Haley Brookes or anyone else that I've known since kindergarten," he paused for a moment. "I won't be able to see any of them, again."

"You can still see them, outside of school, like on the weekends," William tried to explain. "It isn't like we're moving away."

"That's how it feels though," said Spencer. "I just wish I was normal like everyone else."

"There's nothing wrong with being a genius," said Diane. "I'll tell you what, why don't you just try being a fifth grader for one day and if you don't like it, you can go back to being in the second grade."

For the first time that evening, Spencer stopped scooting his food around on his plate and looked up at both of his parents. "You really mean that," he asked. "If I truly don't enjoy it, I can leave and go back to the second grade?"

"Absolutely," said William.

Spencer was quiet for a moment as he appeared to be thinking. Finally, he sighed. "Okay, I'll try it," he said. "but if I don't like it, I'm going right back to second grade and you two better not take back your promise," he warned his parents. "Remember, I have a very good memory. So you better not tell me I can't go back to the second grade if I don't like the fifth grade."

"Spencer, we promise we will not take back our promise," Diane reassured her son.

Spencer looked at his father. "You too, daddy," he asked.

"I promise," said William.

Finally for the first time that evening, Spencer took a bite of his meal. Although he didn't want to admit it, there was a small part of him that was kind of thrilled to be skipping a few grades. But he was also terrified that if he enjoyed being in the fifth grade, he wouldn't want to go back to the second grade. What if no one in the fifth grade liked him? What if his friends in second grade forget about him or hate him for leaving them? He kept these thoughts to himself as he and his parents ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Spencer could only hope these fears of his could be put to rest, soon.

* * *

 **End of chapter three. I'm sorry it's short. I tried to think of more to add to it, but I just couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I'd like to admit that this is probably the most difficult chapter I have ever written. I didn't really know where I was going with it, so I just threw a bunch of words together and hoped everything would work out okay. Anyway, please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what you all thought. Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. Chapter four will be up soon.**


	4. Missing

**A/N: Hello? Is anyone still there? I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. But here, I am, with chapter four. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Alana Santos is my creation. Everyone else in this chapter, is not. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

The weekend was over and school was back in session. Everything seemed normal. Nothing appeared to be out of place to the children. That morning, they were too busy talking to each other, they didn't even realize that one of their classmates was missing.

"Hey Elle, is that a new dress," Haley asked of the pink dress, her classmate was wearing.

Elle smiled proudly. "Yep. Do you like it," she asked.

Haley smiled back. "It's very pretty," she said.

"Thank you," said Elle.

"Elle, I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a spider in your hair," said Emily.

Frantic, Elle began messing her hair, in an attempt to remove the spider. "Is it out, yet," she asked.

"Nope, I can still see it," said Emily.

Elle was about to continue to mess up her hair, until Kate stopped her. "She's lying to you," she said. "There never was a spider in your hair."

Visibly upset, Elle looked at Emily, who was doing her best to control her laughter. "Emily, is that true," she asked. "Was there ever a spider in my hair?"

Unable to control herself, Emily began laughing. "No. I just wanted to see you mess up your own hair," she admitted. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

When Elle had first arrived at school that morning, her dark hair was in beautiful curls, with a pink ribbon to compliment them. Now, not even ten minutes later, her hair was a tangled mess. She did her best to not cry.

"That's mean! Why do you always pick on me," asked Elle. "I wanted to look pretty today, but now I just look like an ugly monster!"

"I pick on you because you always act like you're a princess and sometimes you act like you're better than everyone else," Emily explained. "And besides, I think you look more pretty now, than you ever have."

"No I don't! My hair is a mess," Elle whined. "And now everyone's gonna pick on me!"

"No, they won't because only I can," said Emily. "And if anyone else tries to, I'm gonna beat them up."

Unable to control herself. Elle broke down into tears. "I can't be here today, looking like this!"

Emily rolled her eyes. She did however, feel bad for making Elle cry. Nearly out of all the times she picked on her, this was truly the first time she had ever seen Elle in tears.

"I'm sorry Elle. I didn't want to make you cry," Emily apologized. "You don't have to have nice hair or nice clothes just to look or feel pretty," she explained. "but if you truly believe you do, then hear, you can borrow this," she offered Elle a black hair tie from her wrist. "I know black isn't your color, but it'll go well with your pink dress."

Elle sniffled as she took the hair tie. "Thank you," she said. She combed her hair with her fingertips and pulled it back into a ponytail. "Does it look okay, now?"

Emily gave Elle a thumbs up. "Perfect," she said.

About a moment later, Alana entered the room. "Good morning, class," she happily announced with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Santos," the class replied back.

"Okay, let's all get to our desks," said Alana as she stood at the chalkboard. "It's time to begin the day."

Most of the children groaned as they walked to their desks. "Can't we take like a two hour nap and then start the day," David yawned.

Alana let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, but only Kindergartners get nap time," she said. "And they only get twenty minutes."

"Well at least they get to sleep during school," said David. "The rest of us have to go through an entire day of school without napping. So, do you really think that's fair? Let me answer that for you, No. No it isn't fair," he said. "Naps in school, should be for everyone."

"I'm fine with not taking any naps during school," said Maeve. "No naps means we have time to learn so much more."

"Only you and Spen…" Aaron stopped himself as he realized something. "Wait, Spencer's not here!"

The class was now in full on freak out mode. They were either jumping out of their desks, screaming or running around the room. Alana tried to calm everyone down, but they just wouldn't listen.

"Sound the alarms! Put the school on lockdown," Ashley shrieked. "Someone stole our genius!"

"We have to find him," Luke frantically announced. "Wait, we can't look for him if the school is on lockdown!"

Emily stood on Stephen's desk, with her hands on both sides of her head. "I knew I should have installed that tracking device in him, when I had the chance. Now we're never gonna see him again." she said. "This is all my fault," suddenly she looked down at Stephen and saw that he had tears in his eyes and a painful expression on his face. "Well don't just sit there and cry. Tell me that it isn't my fault," she demanded.

"It's not your fault and you're standing on my hand," Stephen painfully announced.

Emily looked down and gasped when she saw that she was standing on Stephen's hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to put your hand on a desk," she lifted her foot, so Stephen could free his hand. "That's a real good way to lose an eye."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Stephen. "How can I lose an eye just by putting my hand on a desk?"

Emily smacked her own forehead. "Agent McCorn Flakes, now is not the time for one of your silly riddles," she said. "Agent Elephamingo is missing! When we find him, you can swim in a pool full of chili and gravy, all you want. Until then, we gotta stick to the mission!"

"I need everyone to calm down and get back to…" Alana tried saying, but just couldn't get anyone's attention. Finally she picked up a small bell that was lying on her desk and began ringing it. Suddenly the room went silent and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to their teacher. "Thank you," said Alana. "Now I need you all to stay calm and get back to your seats."

"But what about…" Kevin was about say.

"Get back to your seats and I'll tell you what's going on," Alana interrupted Kevin. When the children returned to their seats, Alana began explaining to them what was going on. "Spencer is not missing and he hasn't been stolen. He simply just moved on up to the fifth grade," she said.

The children were stunned. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Why would he do that? I thought we were his friends," Penelope sadly asked.

"Sweetheart, it isn't like that," said Alana. "As we all know, Spencer is a genius and he needs to be with people of his own intellectual level."

"What does that mean," asked Derek.

"It means that he needs to be with people who are just as smart as he is," Maeve explained.

Aaron suddenly realized something. "Wait, Maeve, you're really smart too. Why didn't you get moved up to the fifth grade," he asked.

Maeve shrugged her shoulders. "I am smart, but not as smart as Spencer," she said. "I don't have a high enough intelligence to skip a few grades. Plus if I could, I wouldn't. My parents want me to stay with my own age group."

David stood up. "Well I want to go talk to him," he said as he was about to march over to the door.

"David, get back to your seat," said Alana. "School is for learning. Not for visiting friends. You can all talk to Spencer after school today."

Later that day as it was raining, the class took an indoor recess. While usually during an indoor recess, everyone would be scattered throughout the room, but not today. Today they were all seated in the timeout area. Not because they were in trouble, but because they were discussing a plan to break Spencer out of the fifth grade. As usual, Emily was the ring leader. Everyone seemed okay with that, but Kate was slightly mad about it.

"Why do you get to be the ring leader," she asked Emily.

"Because she's a spy and she's the one who came up with this mission," said Beth.

"And as much as she annoys me or despite the fact that she rarely makes any sense, she knows what she's doing," Elle admitted. "And there is no one else that can lead a team like she can. So if you want to be a part of this mission, then I suggest you listen to Emily."

Kate rolled her eyes, but chose not to say anything else.

Emily began discussing the plan. "Okay, I don't want to say much right now because the enemy could be listening," she pointed at Alana, but everyone thought she was pointing at Will, who was seated directly across from her. They all gasped.

"Will's the enemy," Alex shockingly asked.

Will held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just as shocked as the rest of you," he said. "I never thought I'd be the enemy, but if Emily says I am, then I guess I am," he was about to stand up and go elsewhere in the room, until Emily stopped him.

"Sit back down," she said through gritted teeth. "I wasn't talking about you."

Just as confused as everyone else, Will sat back down. "Then who were you talking about," he asked.

"Okay, look past Will and what do you all see," asked Emily.

Everyone looked. "Um… All the desks that we sit in," said Savannah. "Wait are they the enemy?"

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay looked further than that and tell me what you see," she said.

Everyone obeyed and continued to look. "I got it," Grant thrillingly announced. "It's the chalkboard! That's the enemy!"

Emily wanted to rip out her own hair, but decided against it. Instead, she inhaled a breath and slowly exhaled it. "Look to the left of the chalkboard," she said.

Once again, everyone looked. "You mean Mrs. Santos' desk," asked Jason.

"And who do you see sitting at that desk," asked Emily.

"Mrs. Santos," said David. "Why? What's so important about her?"

Emily let out an exasperated sigh. "She' the enemy," she said.

"Why is Mrs. Santos the enemy," asked Penelope.

"Because unlike the rest of us, she's the only one who isn't worried about getting Spencer back," Emily explained. "Now as I was saying, I don't want to say much because she could be listening. So tomorrow morning when we get to school, don't come to class. We all need to meet outside and we need to make sure no one sees us. If anyone sees us, then the mission will be ruined."

"So where are we all supposed to meet tomorrow," asked Kate.

Emily thought for a moment. "Behind the large tree that's near the jungle gym," she said. "No one will be able to see us there. Once we all arrive at that tree, I'll explain everything."

* * *

 **End of chapter four. Let me know what you all thought and I'll give you a fifth chapter. If I don't get any reviews, then I'm cancelling this story. Just kidding. I'm still gonna update it, no matter what. But seriously though, reviews would be greatly appreciated it.**


	5. Spencer's First Day of Fifth Grade

**A/N: Greetings, my fellow readers! I am here with another chapter! Thank you for the kind reviews for chapter four! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you'll like this next chapter, just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: Spencer Reid does not belong to me. I am just borrowing him. However, all other characters in this chapter, do belong to me.**

* * *

August Fressler was busy reading the morning announcements to his class of fifth grade students, that Monday morning, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. After opening the door, he was met by a young boy of about seven or eight years old. He smiled at the child.

"Hi, you must be Spencer Reid," he greeted the young boy with a handshake.

"I am," said Spencer. He was as nervous as he could ever be. After all, it was his first day of fifth grade and he was going to be in a classroom full of people he never knew. "Are you Mr. Fressler," he asked.

"Yes, I am," said August. "Why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to the class," he ushered Spencer into the room.

August was a tall, young man with a slight muscle physique. He had an ivory complexion to him, blue eyes and his shoulder length, dark curly hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was very well dressed, wearing a short sleeved white tee shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of black dress pants. On his feet, were a pair of black biker boots.

Standing at the front of the classroom, Spencer was as nervous as he could ever be, while August introduced him to the class. He could feel his knees tremble a little and his heart race inside of his chest. All eyes were on him. And he silently prayed that no one noticed how nervous he was.

"Everyone, this is Spencer Reid," said August. "He's going to be joining our class."

"He's really short," a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and striking green eyes, sitting at the front of the room, snickered. A few of the other kids laughed at her comment about Spencer.

"That's enough of that," August called out. The students stopped their laughter. "Daelyiana, that was uncalled for," he said to the girl.

Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "What? I was just stating the truth," she said.

The nervousness in Spencer had vanished when he found the courage to speak up."I'm short because I'm only seven and a half years old," he said. He could see the confusion on everyone's faces. He sighed. "I'm a genius, who should actually be in the second grade, but apparently my parents and second grade teacher thought I needed to be with students who somewhat possess the same level of intellect as I do," he explained. "So, where should I sit," he asked August.

"Anywhere you want," said August.

Spencer sat down next to a slightly overweight Hispanic boy with short raven colored hair and dark brown eyes at the back of the classroom. The boy greeted Spencer with a smile.

Hi, I'm Atlas," he extended his hand out for Spencer to shake.

Spencer smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you," he said. "I'm sure you already know who I am, since Mr. Fressler introduced me to everyone."

"Okay, let's start the day off with some spelling," August announced from the front of the classroom. His eyes scanned the room for a brief moment. "Nevaeh, can you spell renegade," he asked a pale thin girl with straggly wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Nevaeh, who had been sitting on the other side of Atlas at the back of the room, thought for a moment and began to spell out the given word. "R.e.n.a.g.a.d.e.," she said.

"Good job, Nevaeh," said August. His eyes scanned the room again, before landing on a raven haired, dark eyed Asian girl. "Vita, can you spell catastrophe," he asked the girl.

Feeling confident with herself, Vita began spelling out the word. "C.a.t.a.s.t.r.o.p.h.e.," she said.

Correct," said August. "Okay, let's go with one more," his eyes scanned the room, trying to locate the final person. "Let's see, who will get the final…"

"Give a word to the shrimp," a bowl haircut brunette boy with hazel eyes said. "Let him prove that he really is a genius."

A few of the students laughed at the boy's comment and agreed with him.

"I'm not a shrimp," Spencer defended himself. "And I am a genius. Why else would I have been able to skip a few grades?"

"You're not a genius. The second grade just didn't want you," Vita teased. "I bet you don't even know how to spell."

"Creighton and Vita, that'll be enough of that," said August. "Any form of bullying in this classroom will not be tolerated. The next person who feels the need to bully someone, will be missing the next three days of recess and writing three pages on why bullying is wrong. Am I clear on that," he asked.

Although there were some eye rolls and annoyed looks, everyone agreed with their teacher.

"Good, now let's move on," said August. "Spencer, do you want the final word," he asked the young boy.

"Yes," said Spencer. "Whatever it is, I can spell it."

"Someone's a show off," Daelyiana commented.

"Are you afraid that he may be a better speller than you," Atlas asked Daelyiana.

Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "No one can out spell me," she said.

"If you think you're the best speller here and that no one can out spell you, then let's have a competition between the two of us," suggested Spencer.

Most of the class was on board for this little competition that Spencer had just suggested. They were all eager to see whether or not he could out spell someone older than he was.

"You all really want to see a competition," August asked his students.

"Yeah," the class said in unison.

"Alright then, it seems as though the people have spoken," said August. "Spencer, Daelyiana, are you to up for this?"

"Yes," said Spencer.

Daelyiana sneered at Spencer. "Don't cry when I beat you," she said.

Spencer was unfazed by Daelyiana's words. "Trust me, you'll be the one crying," he said.

"Ooh," a few students said in unison.

"Whatever," said Daelyiana. "Let's start the competition."

"Daelyiana, Spencer, please come to the front of the classroom," August summoned the two students to the front of the room. When the two students were standing at the front of the room, August continued. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go down, I'm gonna give you both some words to spell. The first to misspell a word, will have to donate twenty dollars to a charity of my choice. Sound okay," he asked the two students.

Daelyiana and Spencer agreed with their teacher. "And what about the winner? What do they get," asked Spencer.  
"They get the satisfaction of knowing they out spelled their opponent," said August.

"Sounds okay to me," said Spencer.

"Great, now let's get started," announced August. "Spencer, since you're the one who came up with the idea of this competition, you get the first word. And that word is…," he flipped opened his dictionary and randomly selected a word. "justification," he said.

"Justification. J.u.s.t.i.f.i.c.a.t.i.o.n., Justification," Spencer confidently said.

"Correct," said August. "Okay Daelyiana, your word is…," he once again randomly selected another word. "danger," he said.

Daelyiana smiled to herself, knowing that she had been given such an easy word. "Danger. D.a.n.g.e.r., danger," she proudly said.

"Correct, but don't get ahead of yourself. Remember, these words are being randomly selected. You're just lucky that was an easy word. The next one for you could be a difficult one," warned August as Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "Spencer, back to you. Your next word is…," he randomly selected a third word. "infernal," he said.

"Infernal. I.n.f.e.r.n.a.l., Infernal," said Spencer. He still had his confidence in him.

"Correct," said August. "Daelyiana, back to you. Your word is…," another word was once again randomly selected. "spheroid," he said.

Daelyiana thought for a moment. "Spheroid. S.p.h.e.r.o.i.d., Spheroid," she said.

"Correct," said August. "Spencer, your next word is…," he once again, randomly selected another word. "stoat," he said.

"Stoat. S.t.o.a.t., Stoat," said Spencer.

"Correct," said August. "Are you all enjoying this little competition," he asked the class.

"Yes," the class said in unison.

"Good. Glad to hear that," said August. "Wait, show of hands, how many of you think Daelyiana will win," he asked. Most of the class raised their hands. "Okay. And how many of you think Spencer will win," a few hands were raised in favor of Spencer. "Hmm… Interesting. Moving on. Daelyiana, your next word is…," another word was randomly selected from the dictionary. "ritual," he said.

"Ritual. R.i.t.u.a.l., Ritual," Daelyiana said in extreme confidence.

"Correct. Looks like we got some tough competition with these two," August said of Spencer and Daelyiana. "In fact, we could be here for two weeks, if neither of them spell a word, incorrectly," many of the students laughed at his joke. "Spencer, your word is…," he randomly selected a word from the dictionary. "tie."

"Tie. T.i.e., Tie," said Spencer.  
"Correct," said August. Randomly selecting another word, he looked at Daelyiana. "Daelyiana, your next word is, shade," he said.

"Shade. S.h.a.d.e., Shade," said Daelyiana.

"Correct," said August. "Either of you two want to give up," he asked Daelyiana and Spencer. Both students nodded their heads from side to side. "Good, me neither," said August. "Moving on. Spencer, your word is…," he selected another word at random. "xenophobia."

A wave of nervousness suddenly hit Spencer. Sure he knew the word. The only problem he had with it, was that he always had trouble spelling it, correctly. He wanted to give up, right then and there, but decided to give the word a try. "Xenophobia. X.e.n.o.p.h.o.b.i.a., Xenophobia," he said, feeling quite unsure of himself.

"Correct," said August. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "Daelyiana, your word is…," August randomly selected another word. "prodigious."

"Prodigious. P.r.o.d.i.g.e.u.s, Prodigious," said Daelyiana. She still had a lot of confidence in her.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect," said August. There were some gasps among the room. "Spencer, if you can spell prodigious correctly, you'll win the game," he said. "You think you can do it?"

Silence filled the room as all eyes and ears were locked on Spencer. His nerves were beginning to get the best of him. "Prodigious. P.r.o.d.i.g.i.o.u.s., Prodigious," he said.

"Spencer, that is… absolutely correct," August proudly said. "Congratulations, You won the game."

While most of the class were shocked, the few who were in favor of Spencer winning, were thrilled about it. But no one was more thrilled than Atlas. Smiling, he was up out of his seat and applauding Spencer. "Way to go, Spencer!" He was just so glad that the younger boy had defeated the class bully at something.

Daelyiana was annoyed by this. "It's not that big of deal," she said. "He only won a stupid spelling bee. It's not like he found the cure for cancer. So you can stop cheering for him," she told Atlas.

"Don't be a sore loser," said August. "And if Atlas wants to cheer for Spencer, then I don't have a problem with that. I'd rather have students cheering each other, instead of bullying each other."

Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.

August heard her, but chose to just move on. "Now since you lost the competition, you'll have to donate twenty dollars to a charity of my choice. And that charity is…," he paused for a moment as he was thinking. "The No More Abuse Sanctuary," he said. "For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a nonprofit organization that helps both humans and animals, who have been either neglected or abused. It's a really great organization."

"Oh. Well, I forgot to bring any money with me, today," said Daelyiana. "Sorry."

"That's alright," said August. "You can always bring it, tomorrow. Okay, I need you all to take out your spelling books and work on pages thirty five to forty," he said, suddenly changing the subject.

* * *

 **End of chapter five. I'd like to know what you all thought about it, so please, leave me some reviews. Good or bad, you know I'll accept both! Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. I'll have chapter six posted as soon as possible. Oh and by the way, you probably won't hear from the second grade class until chapter seven. Chapter six will be another chapter centered around Spencer and some of his fifth grade classmates. And one last thing, in case any of you didn't notice, chapters four, five and six, all take place during the same day. I just thought I'd let you all know.**


	6. Lunch

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spencer Reid Everyone else in this chapter, does belong to me.**

* * *

That Monday afternoon, with his lunch box in his hands, Spencer searched for a place to sit down and eat. Usually, he'd sit with his second grade classmates, but since he was now in fifth grade, that wasn't an option. And the second graders had already left the cafeteria, fifteen minutes before the fifth graders arrived.

Many of the round tables in the cafeteria were full, but had some chairs that were vacant. Spencer really didn't want to sit alone, but then again, he thought it would be very rude of him to invite himself to sit with any of the groups, especially seeing how he barely knew any of them and they barely knew him. The way he saw it, eating alone, would probably be his only option.

So, with a quick sigh and a semi sad look in his eyes, Spencer began his long walk towards an isolated round table near the back of the cafeteria. When he sat down at the table, he opened his lunch box and began taking out the food he had brought that day. For lunch that day, he brought a turkey and cheese sandwich, a container filled with eight apple slices, a small container of caramel sauce to go with the apple slices, a container with five pieces of broccoli, a chocolate chip cookie and a jug of chocolate milk.

Spencer was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, when he suddenly heard a cheerful voice.

"Well, there you are," said the voice. "I've been looking all over for you."

Looking up, Spencer saw Atlas standing there, in front of the table. "Hi, Atlas," he said, with a friendly smile.

Atlas returned a smile to Spencer. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here," he said as he sat down and placed a large lunch box on top of the table.

"No, I don't mind," said Spencer.

Atlas unzipped his lunch box and began removing his lunch from it. With curious eyes and while eating his turkey and cheese sandwich, Spencer watched as Atlas removed a container filled with five pieces of cold fried chicken, a small container filled with cold mash potatoes, a container filled with five rolls, a container with five chocolate cupcakes with green icing and for a drink, he brought a bottle of soda.

"That's a lot of food," Spencer commented. Suddenly thinking what he just said, may have been rude, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay. I didn't take any offense to it," Atlas reassured Spencer. "Besides, I love food and I love to eat a lot of it. Here, help yourself," he offered some of his food to his new friend.

"No thank you," Spencer politely declined.

A couple of moments later, Daelyiana, Creighton, Vita and a boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes, approached the table with lunch trays in their hands.

"Hey look, Fatlas brought enough food to last, for the rest of the week," said the boy with spiky blonde hair, as his friends laughed.

"Uh… It's Atlas, but that's okay, Eli," said Atlas. He seemed to not be bothered by the boy's comment. "You'll get it right, eventually. Not everyone is great at remembering names."

"No, I know your name. I just think Fatlas is a much better name for you," said Eli. "Besides it matches you."

"There's no way all that food will last, for the rest of the week," said Vita. "He'll have it gone at the end of today's lunch."

"You're absolutely right, Vita," Atlas agreed. "Not only do I eat food, but I also share it. Any of you want some," he offered his food to the four bullies."

"No one wants any of your disgusting lunch," Daelyiana rudely said. She then looked over and saw Nevaeh sitting alone at a table nearby with a brown paper bag lunch. "Ugh, people like her, don't belong here," she declared in annoyance.

Daelyiana's friends agreed with her. "I bet she gets her food from the trashcans," said Eli.

"Why are you all so mean," asked Spencer. "What did she ever do to any of you?"

"She exists," Vita smirked. "What other reason do you want?"

"So, you hate her because she's alive," asked Spencer.

"And the fact that she's poor," said Daelyiana.

"Those aren't very good reasons to hate someone," said Spencer. "Not everyone in this world is as rich as some people."

"Hey Nevaeh," Atlas called out to the girl. "You wanna sit with us? There's plenty of room over here!"

Nevaeh picked up her brown paper bag and walked over to Atlas and Spencer's table. When she walked by Daelyiana, their shoulders accidentally touched each other. Daelyiana shuddered in absolute disgusts.

"Watch where you're going, Nevaeh," she rudely said. "I don't want to have to smell like you for the rest of the day!"

"I'm sorry," Nevaeh timidly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You meant to do it," Daelyiana snapped. "That bag looks like it was dug out of the garbage can," she said of Nevaeh's brown paper bag.

Creighton, Eli and Vita laughed at their friend's comment. "I wonder what's in it," Vita asked with a grin. "I bet it's a half eaten sandwich, a banana peel and a dead rat," she and her friends shared a laugh. "She seems like the type of person who would eat that."

Nevaeh sat down at the table and wiped away a few tears, as she felt very humiliated. Spencer glanced at her, and knew he had to say something to the four bullies.

"Why don't you all just leave her alone," he said. "She didn't do anything to you."

Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least we can afford to buy the lunch here. It's too bad the same can't be said about some people," she said. "Oh by the way, if any of you want any ice cream, I'm buying," she said to her three friends as she held up forty dollars. "And you all can have as much as you want. I have plenty of money."

"I thought you said you didn't have any money with you today," said Spencer.

Daelyiana just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Mr. Fressler is just gonna have to forget about me donating to that stupid charity," she snootily said. "This is my money and I refuse to give it to some deprived people or animals."

"Well, sometimes, it's best to think of others before yourself," said Spencer.

Daelyiana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. She then turned and walked away. Her three friends followed close behind her.

"Why do you let them pick on you," Spencer asked Atlas and Nevaeh. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Atlas took a bite of a fried chicken. "Nope. Their opinions about me, don't matter," he said. "As long as my mom and grandma love me for who I am, then so do I," he then looked at Nevaeh. "You shouldn't let their opinions about you, get to you either," he said to her.

"I'll try not to, next time," Nevaeh promised. She then opened her lunch bag and began removing her lunch from it. Atlas and Spencer saw that she had only brought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a juice drink.

Atlas then pushed some of his lunch towards Nevaeh. "Here, Nevaeh," he said. "help yourself."

Nevaeh reached over and took one of everything from Atlas' lunch. "Thank you," she meekly said. "I'll pay you for all this, as soon as I can. I promise."

"We're friends and friends don't pay," said Atlas. "Okay?"

Nevaeh smiled shyly. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

 **End of chapter six. I'd love to know what you all thought about it. So please leave me some reviews. Chapter seven will be up as soon as possible.**


	7. We Want Our Genius Back

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll love this next chapter, just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alana Santos, August Fressler and Atlas Diaz.**

* * *

The following morning, Spencer sat alone at his desk, in his second grade classroom. Although, he enjoyed the fifth grade, he missed the second grade. So he decided to come back. The only other person in the room, was Alana. Everyone else was yet to be seen or heard from. Spencer seemed to be worried about his friends.

"Mrs. Santos," he said.

"Yes, Spencer," Alana asked as she looked up from her desk. "Do you need something?"

"Where is the rest of the class," asked Spencer.

"Oh, they probably just haven't arrived at school yet," Alana didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that most her students were not in the room. "I'm sure they'll all be here, soon. Besides, we still have at least twenty minutes before school officially starts."

Outside, behind the large tree near the jungle gym, was the rest of Alana's class. Well, everyone, except Emily. Everyone was wondering where she could be.

"She told us to meet here, right," asked Kevin.

"Well, this is the only tree near the jungle gym," said Maeve. "So, yeah, I'm assuming she meant here."

Suddenly, Grant had a very worried expression on his face. JJ had noticed it. "Do you need to poop," she asked as she wrinkled up her nose. "You look like your constipated."

"I'm not constipated. This is my worried face," said Grant. He was somewhat embarrassed now.

"Are you sure," asked Tara. "It does kind of look like a constipated face."

"I'm not constipated! I'm worried," Grant said, through gritted teeth.

JJ and Tara held up their hands in defense. "Okay, okay," they said in unison.

JJ leaned over to Tara and whispered, "Someone sure is a constipated grouch."

Tara agreed as she giggled.

"What's so funny," asked Grant.

Tara stopped giggling. "Nothing," she quickly said. "JJ was just telling me a really funny joke about…" she paused for a moment to think. "about a cat and a talking tree. So, what are you worried about," she asked Grant.

"Well, seeing how Emily isn't here yet," Grant began. "What if we all accidentally came to the wrong school today," there was fear in his voice.

The other students looked around at the their surroundings.

"It looks like the same school that we've been going to," said Jason. "I mean I don't see how we could have ended up at the wrong school today. Our parents or bus drivers are the ones who dropped us off today and every day."

"Or maybe Emily is the one at the wrong school, right now," suggested Aaron. "Has anyone ever thought of that? No, because you all only think about yourselves. No one among this group has ever thought about putting the blame on our dear friend, Emily," anger was beginning to rise in his voice as his classmates scooted away from him. "Well, today I say, 'NO MORE'! NO MORE EXCLUDING EMILY FROM THE BLAME PARTY! WHO'S WITH ME," he shouted as he threw his fists in the air.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until everyone heard a crumpling sound. The sound had startled some of them, while others were curious as to what it was.

"Did that tree just fart," asked Kate.

"Or maybe Grant farted," suggested JJ. "He was constipated a few minutes ago."

"I was not constipated and I did not fart," Grant said through gritted teeth.

"I think there's a scary monster inside the tree," Penelope fearfully said.

Everyone began arguing about what the noise could have possibly been, until Stephen shushed them all. "Hey, be quiet," he demanded in a whisper. "I think the noise is getting closer!"

Everyone became silent as the noise approached closer to them. They were all ready to run, until they heard a voice.

"Sorry, I'm late, everyone," Emily had suddenly arrived. "I had to rescue a grasshopper from a tree. The poor thing was absolutely terrified," she shook her head in sympathy.

"Uh… Emily, why do you have brown paper bags on your feet," asked Elle. She and everyone else couldn't help but noticed the bags on Emily's feet. "Are you wearing them for a disguise? Were we all supposed to wear disguises too, today?"

Emily looked down at her feet. "Oh, these silly things? No, they are not a disguise," she said. "I just wanted to make a fashion statement today. Do you all like them," she stood on one foot and raised the other foot as she jiggled it for her classmates, causing it to make the same sound the students had heard moments ago.

"So that's what that crumpling noise was," said David. "It was just the bags on your feet, Emily."

Emily put her foot down. "Yep. Okay let's get going. We have a friend to rescue from the fifth grade," she said.

"Wait, aren't you gonna explain everything to us," asked Kate. "You told us that once we all met up at this tree, you would explain the mission to us."

Emily stared at Kate for a moment. "Um…. Well… there really isn't anything to explain, but… if it'll help you sleep at night, then I guess I can explain it to you," she said. "Okay, here it goes… we're gonna sneak over to the fifth grade windows, look in and see if we can see Spencer. If we see him, then we're gonna rescue him."

"But what if we don't see Spencer," asked Luke. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Emily was silent for a moment. "I really hadn't have thought of that, yet," she said. She paused for a moment as she was thinking. "Well, if we don't see him, then we'll attack the fifth grade and make them tell us where he is."

"Sounds like a fun plan to me," said Will.

"Great. I'm glad you see it my way," said Emily. "Now let's go."

Atlas Diaz was sitting down at his desk and enjoying a morning snack, when he noticed a group of small children, standing outside the window and looking in. Everyone else in the classroom, including the teacher, August Fressler, was too busy to even notice the children. Smiling and waving at the children, Atlas picked up the bag of candy he had on his desk and walked over to the window with it.

The group of smaller children backed away from the window, as Atlas approached, nearer. He opened the window and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Atlas," he cheerfully said. "What brings you all to the fifth grade side of school?"

At first, the children were slightly afraid, until Emily bravely stepped forward. "We want our genius back," she demanded.

The others also stepped forward, right next to Emily. "Yeah, we had him first," said Derek. "And we want him back, right now."

For a brief moment, Atlas was confused, until he realized who they were talking about. "Oh! You mean Spencer," he said. "Yeah, he's a really cool kid. You all are his second grade friends, right," he guessed.

"That's right," said JJ. "Now where is he?"

Atlas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he answered. "I haven't seen him, yet today. Maybe my teacher can help you with that. Hey Mr. Fressler," he called out to his teacher. "These second graders have a very important question for you."

With a slightly confused look on his face, August walked over to the window, where Atlas and the group of second graders were waiting. He knelt down, so he could be eye level with the second graders.

"What can I help you all with," he asked the children.

"You can help us, by giving our genius back to us," Emily boldly said.

"Yeah, and don't act like you don't know who we're talking about," David chimed in. "You know exactly who it is."

"Now, are you gonna tell us where he is or are we gonna have to force the answer out of you," JJ held up a fist.

"Well, I certainly don't want any trouble," said the August. "Your friend, Spencer decided he wasn't ready for the fifth grade," he answered. "He decided to go back to the second grade."

While the second graders were happy to hear that, Atlas was somewhat disappointed. "Oh man. I was hoping he would have stayed here," he said. "I'm glad I got to meet him, though. He seemed really cool," the smile was back on Atlas' face.

"You kids better get back on over to your second grade classroom," said August. "School will be starting in about five more minutes. Your teacher will probably be wondering where you all are."

"You're not gonna tell her we were here, are you," asked Stephen. There was some fear in his voice.

"Of course not," said August. "This little meeting will just be our little secret."

"That's right. It'll be our little secret," said JJ. "or I'll have to come back here, tomorrow with my soccer ball," she threatened.

"Trust me, you don't want that to happen," said Derek. "If you make JJ mad, she'll kick a soccer ball at you."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to make her mad, either," said August. "It was nice meeting you all. Come back when you can stay longer, okay?"

The second graders agreed with the fifth grade teacher.

"Do you all want some candy to take with you, back to your classroom," Atlas held the bag of candy out in front of the group of smaller children. "Help yourselves."

Without any hesitation, each of the second graders reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of candy. They all thanked him for sharing with them, to which Atlas replied with a very kind, "You're welcome."

"Can I take some back for Spencer too, please," asked Maeve.

"Sure," said Atlas.

Spencer was sitting at his desk and quietly reading a book, when suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders. He jumped slightly at the touch, but relaxed a bit, when he heard the voice of the person.

"Spencer! You came back to us," Haley joyfully said as she released her hands from Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer turned around and smiled as he saw each of his classmates, standing there. "Hi, everyone," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Mrs. Santos and my parents really thought the fifth grade was where I needed to be," he explained.

"Was it," asked Beth.

Spencer was quiet for a moment. "It was okay, but it just wasn't the same, without any of you to talk to," he said. "That's when I knew I had to come back to the second grade."

"You made the right choice, Spence," said JJ. "We really missed you, when you were gone yesterday."

"I missed all of you too," said Spencer. "Even though I was only gone for one day, it seemed like a year."

"It was more like a hundred years for us," said Emily. "We felt completely tortured without you here. You better not be skipping anymore grades, again," she warned.

"I won't. I promise," said Spencer.

* * *

 **End of chapter seven. I'd love to know what you all thought. So, please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it. I'll have chapter eight posted as soon as possible.**


	8. Aaron's Eighth Birthday

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I really appreciate it. Just a little warning here, in the chapter, you are about to read, there are a some scenes, that are considered more serious, and not so funny. Without further ado, here is the eighth chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Charles and Lois Hotchner. All other characters in this chapter, do not belong to me.**

* * *

Aaron was busy playing with his four year old little brother, Sean, while their parents, Charles and Lois Hotchner were setting up decorations for his eighth birthday party. All of Aaron's friends would be arriving very soon.

"I'm gonna getcha," Aaron playfully said to the blonde haired, blue eyed four year old.

Giggling, Sean turned to run, but ended up falling and hitting his forehead on the living room coffee table. "Ouch," he placed a hand on his forehead and began crying.

Aaron sat down next to his little brother and held him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Are you okay?"

Hearing her youngest child crying, Lois came walking into the living room. She saw both her sons sitting on the floor. Sean had his face buried in Aaron's neck, as he sobbed.

She knelt down to her children's level. "What happened," she asked in a sympathetic tone.

"We were playing and Sean fell and hit his forehead, on the coffee table," explained Aaron.

"Can I see," Lois asked. With a tear stained face, Sean turned to face her. After inspecting his forehead, Lois smiled at him and said, "It's just a very tiny bump. It'll be gone in no time. You want some ice for it?"

Sean nodded his head in a yes motion.

Lois was about to leave for the kitchen, when Charles walked in. There was a serious no non sense look on his face. "What's going on in here," he asked. "Why was he crying?"

Lois looked over to Aaron and saw him cower away, slightly. She felt very sympathetic towards him. "The boys were playing and Sean accidentally fell and hit his head on the coffee table," she explained. "It's only a small bump. It isn't that bad."

Ignoring the last words, his wife had just said to him, Charles marched over to Aaron and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to his feet, and knocking Sean out of his lap, in the process. Aaron was very fearful of his father.

In public, Charles Hotchner was a fun loving family man, but in the privacy of their own home, it was a different story. A story that Lois nor the children dare speak of to anyone.

"How many times have I told you not to rough house with your little brother," Charles' grip on Aaron's arm began to tighten.

Aaron struggled to break free, but the more he moved, the more pain it caused him. "Ow! You're hurting my arm," tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Please let go."

"How would you like it, if I knocked you into the coffee table, like you did to your brother," Charles ignored his eldest son's pleas, as his grip on the boy's arm grew more tighter.

"But I didn't knock him into the coffee table. He fell into it," Aaron tried explaining. "It was an accident."

Charles' hand connected with Aaron's right ear, causing him to scream in pain. "Don't you back talk me," he snapped. "I'm not raising you to be like one of those bratty kids," he was about to strike Aaron again, until Lois intervened.

"Charles, please. It's his birthday. Please don't do this to him," she pleaded. "Not today. And it really was an accident, about Sean and the coffee table."

With a scowl of a look, Charles released Aaron's arm and shoved him to the floor. "Go put on a sweater. I don't want any of your damn friends to see the bruises on you and start talking to their parents about what goes on here," he demanded.

Tears staining his face, Aaron picked himself off the floor and ran upstairs to his bedroom, in search of a sweater. He felt completely defeated and broken hearted. In his eyes, his father hated him.

After putting on a red sweater, Aaron was stopped by Lois, who was standing outside his bedroom door. Sean was standing at her side.

"You okay," Sean wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, in an attempt to comfort him. "I sorry daddy got mad at you."

Although his face was still stained with tears, Aaron gave his best smile and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said. "And it's not your fault, that daddy got mad at me."

"Why don't you go wash your face, sweetheart, okay," Lois softly caressed her son's cheek. "We don't want your friends to see you sad on your birthday, do we?"

"Okay, mommy," Aaron agreed.

It wasn't long until all of Aaron's friends began arriving. Each one of them carrying a gift, either wrapped with gift paper or in a gift bag. As if nothing had happened moments earlier, Charles stood at the entrance of the front door, with Aaron standing next to him. Both wearing forced smiles on their faces. Charles welcomed Aaron's friends into his home, saying things like, "Welcome to the party. You all are gonna have so much fun today," he wanted to make himself look like the perfect parent. And he had everyone fooled into believing him.

"He seems creepy," Clyde whispered to Luke.

"Mmhm," Luke agreed.

"What was that," asked Charles.

"Oh, um… We was just wondering if you got any cheese," said Luke.

"Of course we have cheese," said Charles. "Lois, I think these children would like some cheese. Could you go into the kitchen and get some for them," he asked his wife.

Lois, who had been standing in the back ground with Sean at her side, smiled and said, "Yes of course. Aaron, why don't you and your friends go play, until everything is ready. Come with me, Sean, you can help me in the kitchen," she tried to get her youngest son to go with her, but he insisted on staying with Aaron and his friends.

"No, I play too," said Sean.

"Awe! He's so cute," all the girls said in unison.

"I think your brother would want to spend time with his friends," Lois explained to Sean. "You'd only be getting in the way."

Tears began forming in Sean's eyes. "But I wanna play too," he cried. "I play too, Aaron," he pleaded with his older brother. "Please."

Not only the girls, but even the boys felt very sympathetic towards the younger child. "Aaron, have a heart and let him play too," A tear had fallen from Kevin's eye. He didn't care if anyone saw him crying or not.

Aaron couldn't help but smile. "Can Sean please play with us, mommy," he asked Lois. "He won't be getting in the way."

Lois smiled back at her son. "If it's alright with you, then I guess it's alright with me," she said.

Emily quickly wiped away a tear and David noticed. "Awe! You're crying too," he teased.

"Shut up," Emily hissed. "I have allergies."

"I'll be right back with a plate of cheese for you all," said Lois, as she exited into the kitchen.

"Good, now that she's gone, we can start our spy mission," said Emily. "Come on, Agent Adorable Fuzzy Penguin. You can help us," she said as she picked up Sean.

"We're going on a spy mission?! On my birthday," Aaron was very excited. "This is so cool! What's the mission, this time?!"

"Well, don't tell your parents, but…" Emily began. "I may or may not have seen a bandit sneaking into the garage, when my mommy dropped me off, here."

"What did you just say," Charles sounded very alarmed. "Did you just say you saw someone breaking into the garage?"

"Oops, I forgot the old guy was still here," Emily whispered to Stephen. She then turned her attention to Charles. "No, I did not say I saw someone one breaking into the garage. I said I may or may not have seen a bandit sneaking into the garage," she corrected him.

"What did he look like," asked Charles.

"Well," said Emily. "he was very short and very fat. Wait, let's use the word fluffy, instead of fat. Fat just seems rude," she paused for a moment to think of how the bandit looked like. "Oh and he was gray, and he was wearing a black eye mask."

"It sounds to me, like you're describing a raccoon," said Charles.

"You call it a raccoon, but I call it a spinach and lemon cookie," said Emily, who earned a confused look from Charles. "but the important thing is that everyone in this house, knows how to swim," she said. "You know, just case we get hit by a tornado."

"Ha ha! You're funny," Sean giggled.

Emily gave Sean a serious look. "I'm not being funny. I'm trying to be serious here," she told him. "Elle, stop being a bad influence on him."

Elle gasped. "Me?! How am I being a bad influence on him," she asked. "I just met him!"

"Uh… Is it Jason's fault that your name was the first to pop up in my mind," Emily asked. "If you're looking for an answer, then yes. Yes it is his fault," Emily then gave Jason a quick pat on the back and whispered to him, "Don't worry, I forgive you."

Jason was very confused. "I don't understand how this is my fault," he said. "I mean, it's not like I told you to…"

"The cheese is here," Clyde interrupted Jason, as Lois walked in with a plate of cheese. All the children, except Luke, ran to the plate of cheese and helped themselves. All the cheese was gone, before Lois could even set the plate down.

"Wow, you children must love cheese," Lois was amazed at how fast the cheese had gone.

"Not me," said Luke. "I hate cheese. I think it's disgusting."

"Wasn't you the one who asked for the cheese, in the first place," asked Charles.

"Yeah… I was asking for a friend," answered Luke.

A little while later, the children were all sitting outside at the picnic table, each of them enjoying a slice of cake and a scoop of strawberry ice cream. The cake was in the shape of a dragon. The flavor of the cake was red velvet and the icing was green. Written in blue icing on the cake, were the words, "Happy Birthday, Aaron."

After they had finished their cake and ice cream and watching Aaron open his presents, all the children, deciding to play in piles of leaves. But not before Charles' pulled Aaron to the side and out of earshot and said to him, "Don't embarrass me in front of your damn friends."

"I won't. I promise," there was fear in Aaron's voice.

Putting the fear behind him, Aaron raced to where his friends and little brother were waiting for him. The fun soon began as they all started jumping and playing in the piles of colorful autumn leaves. The sound of laughter filled the backyard.

* * *

 **End of chapter eight. As you all have realized, I wrote it to where Aaron's father is an abusive jerk. I'd like to point out that the abuse won't be mentioned anymore in this fic, but once I get to my Third Grade fic, there will be a major storyline about it. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up, on that. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you could all leave me some reviews. Good or bad, I'll accept both. Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. Chapter nine will be posted as soon as possible.**


	9. Miss Jasper

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Simone Jasper and Alana Santos.**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning in January, and the second graders entered their classroom, expecting to see their teacher, but instead, they were met with a stranger. A stranger standing at the front of the room.

The stranger was a tall and curvy, African American woman with very short dark hair, brown eyes and was wearing a white sweater with black dress pants, along with a nice pair of shoes. She looked about the same age as Alana, but maybe a little older. She smiled at each child and greeted them with a hello.

After the students sat down at their respective desks, the stranger did a quick roll call. After roll call, she introduced herself.

"Good morning class, I'm Simone Jasper, but you must call me, Miss Jasper. I'll be your teacher for the next six weeks," she smiled at the students. "I'm so glad to meet each and every one of you. Do any of you have any questions for me," she asked.

"Where's Mrs. Santos," asked Haley.

"Honey, Mrs. Santos is due to have her baby any day now. So she's at home, preparing for the arrival," Simone explained.

"Mrs. Santos is gonna have a baby," Luke asked in bewilderment. "How come she never told us about it?"

"She did tell us," said Jason.

"Really? When," asked Luke.

"On the first day of school," said Kate. "Don't you remember?"

Luke was silent for a moment as he appeared to be thinking. "Um… Nope. I can't say I do remember," he said.

"How can you not remember Mrs. Santos telling us that she's expecting a baby," asked Spencer.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I just wasn't listening to her."

"Miss Jasper, are you sure Mrs. Santos isn't in the school bathroom," asked Emily. "I mean, maybe she had too many bowls of chili for dinner last night and she's regretting it right now, as we speak."

Simone couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, I'm quite sure Mrs. Santos isn't here," she said. "Now how about we all get started with the first lesson of the day?"

"Does the first lesson of the day involve a nice long nap," David sounded hopeful.

"I'm sorry honey, but no," said Simone. "Our first lesson of the day is the history of the presidents of the United States. Now, who can tell me who the very first president was," all the children's hands shot up, as her eyes looked about the room. She called upon Kevin.

"George Washington," Kevin said with extreme confidence.

"That is correct, Kevin," Simone praised. "Now, can you tell me something that he had said to his father, after he had chopped down a cherry tree," she asked.

"Yes," said Kevin. "He said "I cannot tell a lie."."

"Very good, Kevin," said Simone.

"But that's just a myth," said Spencer. "According to various sources, President Washington never really said that."

"Right," said Emily. "In fact, what George really said was, "I cannot eat this pie without a tall glass of butter!"," she slammed her hand down on top of her desk, in dramatic fashion.

"You can't drink butter, can you," a confused look had crossed Alex's face. "I mean, how is it even possible?"

"Of course you can drink butter… as long as you melt it first," said Emily. "It'd be ridiculous if you tried to drink butter without melting it."

"Have you ever drank butter, before," asked Ashley.

"Who, me? No, I've never tried it before in my life," said Emily. "But Kate has."

"No I haven't," Kate suddenly said.

"Yes, you have. You told me that you did," said Emily.

"When did I tell you that I've ever drank butter," confusion was appearing on Kate's face.

Emily huffed. "Don't you remember? When we were three years old and we were at the park in France for a play date," she said.

"Uh… I just met you, this year and I've never even been to France," said Kate.

After a brief moment of silence, Emily finally spoke. "Oh, wait… Sorry, I got you mixed up with my cousin, Ima Ginary," she said.

"Your cousin's name is Ima Ginary," asked Maeve. "Are you sure she wasn't just a friend that only you could see and talk to?"

"You mean imaginary? Oh, wait a minute," Emily suddenly realized that her so called cousin's name spelt _'imaginary'_ , when put together. "You're right, Maeve! No one except me, could see or talk to her! It all makes sense now," she exclaimed in excitement. "I always thought my family was crazy because they couldn't see or talk to her. Now, I know I was right."

"Okay, let's continue on with the lesson," Simone interrupted. "Now, does anyone know which President established Thanksgiving as a national holiday," her eyes scanned the room, as she saw a few hands go up. "Haley, I saw your hand first. Do you know who it is," she asked.

"Abraham Lincoln," said Haley. She was somewhat unsure of her answer, as there was very little confidence in her voice.

"That is correct, Haley," Simone reassured her. "Now, who can tell me which…"

"Wait, are you telling me that Abe is the reason why we get to murder fat giant birds and eat them," David interrupted Simone. "Awesome," he raised his fists into the air.

"Well no, not exactly," said Simone. "People have been killing birds, long before President Lincoln ever existed. He just made it to where, the entire United States gets to celebrate Thanksgiving as a holiday, every year in November," she explained.

"I wish people would stopped killing birds," there was a look of sadness on Jason's face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Jason," said David. He then looked at Simone and mouthed the words, "Bird lover," in a whisper to her, while pointing at his classmate.

Simone nodded her head, letting David know she understood. "Okay, now, who can tell me a few things about President Thomas Jefferson," she asked. She saw that only Spencer's hand had gone up. So she called upon him.

"Thomas Jefferson was the third president of the United States. He loved books. He was one of the many men who signed the Declaration of Independence. He loved to write letters and is said to have wrote at least 19,000 during his lifetime," said Spencer. "Do you want to know more about him?"

"No thanks, honey. You've told us plenty about him," Simone kindly said. "You must know a lot about President Jefferson."

"I know a lot about all the Presidents," said Spencer. "I've studied them all, before. I can tell you anything and everything about each of the Presidents," he proudly said.

"I'm sure you can," said Simone. She was now holding a small stack of papers in her hands. "Alright, children, I have some worksheets on the Presidents for each of you to do," she announced as she began passing the papers out to each students. "Now, I understand that some of you may not know a lot about all the Presidents, but that's okay. This is not a test," she reassured the students. "Whether you know one thing or all things about the Presidents, it doesn't matter. All I ask of you, is that you try your best. Okay?"

The students all agreed with her. They soon began working on their worksheets. Some were working fast, while others were taking their time.

"Hey, does anyone know when President John Adams died," asked Aaron.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure he's still living," said Emily.

"No he's not. That's not possible," said Maeve. "He's been dead for almost two hundred years now. So, why would you even say he's still alive?"

Emily looked at Maeve with a nonchalant stare, as she folded her arms across her chest and said, "Because he's Spencer's next door neighbor and I always talk to him, whenever I go to Spencer's house. He's a very nice old man. He even told me that what helps him stay alive all these years, is that he eats a rock for breakfast every morning."

"President John Adams isn't my next door neighbor," said Spencer. "I live next door to some weird young couple and their pet armadillo. And besides, President John Adams has been dead since July 4, 1826."

"Finally," Aaron let out an exasperated sigh. He then looked at Emily and Maeve and said, "Seriously, was it that hard for either of you to tell me the answer? No. No, it was not," he answered for himself.

"Alright children, let's stay quiet and continue on our work," said Simone.

* * *

 **End of chapter nine. I'd really appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Good or bad, you know I'll accept both. Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. I'll have chapter ten posted as soon as possible.**


	10. A Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I very much appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Simone Jasper, Alana Santos and Rosita Santos. All other characters within this chapter, do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

The children were busy painting bird houses, that Simone had purchased for each of them. They were having quite a great time, as they shared ideas with each other.

"I'm gonna paint butterflies on my bird house," said JJ.

"I want flowers on mine," said Savannah. "Miss Jasper, do we get to keep these bird houses," she asked Simone.

"Yes, you do," Simone proudly answered.

"I'm gonna give mine to my sister, Jessica," said Haley. "Her birthday is in three days. She's gonna be thirteen years old."

"That's very nice of you, Haley," said Simone. "I'm sure your sister will love it. It's a very beautiful bird house," she said of Haley's bird house. One side was light blue and the other side was black.

"Thanks," said Haley. I'm gonna paint the sun and a few clouds on the blue side and on the black side, I'm gonna paint the moon and some stars. That way, it'll look like day and night."

"That's a very good idea," said Simone.

The children continued to work on their bird houses. Then, a few moments later, Simone had interrupted them. Standing at the front of the room, she caught their attention, when she said, "Alright children, I'm going to need you all to stop what you're doing because in a couple of moments, there's going to be a surprise for each of you."

At first, the students seemed upset about having to stop painting their bird houses, but once Simone mentioned a surprise for them, they were suddenly curious.

"What kind of surprise," asked Grant.

"Yeah, tell us," many of the students said in unison.

Simone just smiled. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," she asked. "Now go wash your hands, in the rest rooms, and when you all get back, the surprise will be here," she promised.

While in the girls rest room, the girls wondered what the surprise was, as they washed their hands. The same was said for the boys, in the boys rest room, while they washed their hands.

"I bet she's gonna let us watch a movie," said Jason.

"I bet she's gonna let us have an extra recess today," said Penelope.

About a moment or so later, both rest rooms, heard the voice of their substitute teacher. "Alright children, it's time to go back to the class room. The surprise is waiting for you," Simone was now standing outside in the hallway, waiting for her students.

Quickly, but calmly, the students rushed out of both rest rooms. They were all eager to find out what the surprise was. Some of them, could barely contain their excitement.

When they entered the class room, they were surprised to see their teacher, Alana, sitting in a chair, at the front of the room. In her arms, was a baby girl. The baby was wearing a yellow dress with a matching yellow headband. She had very thick black hair and beautiful brown eyes. The students couldn't help, but rush over to their teacher. They were all very happy to see her, as she was also happy to see them too.

"Mrs. Santos, you're finally back," said Luke. "You've been gone for like ten years!"

Alana let out a small laugh. "I know it seems like I've been gone for ten years, but it's only been seven weeks," she said. "I missed each and every one of you. Miss Jasper has been telling me, you've all be behaving quite well for her. I'm so very glad to hear that."

"They're a very unique group of students, but we do have a lot of fun," Simone smiled.

"Miss Jasper's very nice to us," said Jordan. "Just like you, Mrs. Santos. When are you gonna come back," she asked.

"I'll be back next week," said Alana.

"Is that your baby? What's her name," Clyde asked of the baby, in Alana's arms.

Alana smiled proudly. "Yes she is," she said. "and her name is Rosita Novella Santos."

"Awe, she looks just like my Grandma's cat, Captain Jingle Paws," Emily said of the baby.

Alana let out a small laugh. "Well, if your Grandma's cat is cute, then I'll thank you for that comment," she said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Eh… Captain Jingle Paws is cute, until you don't feed him on time and he gets in a really grouchy mood," she said. "I mean, if you want to see a cat throw a fit and tear up the furniture, you should meet him. Trust me, seeing him angry, it's not a pretty sight," she shuttered at the very thought.

"I don't think I'd want to see him, angry," said Alana. "Now how about we all go back to our desk and enjoy some cake and ice cream sundaes," she suggested.

The children were too busy talking to their teacher, they failed to noticed that on each of their desks, was a slice of chocolate cake with blue icing and a small bowl of sundae.

"Thank you, Mrs. Santos," the children said through excitement as they rushed to their desks, to get to their tasty treats.

"You're very welcome, but you'll have to thank Miss Jasper too," Alana said. "She's partially responsible for this."

"Thank you, Miss Jasper," the children were now enjoying their cake and sundaes.

Simone smiled. "You all are very welcome," she said. "I'm so glad to have been able to do this for you."

"Hey, Mrs. Santos, when was Agent Adorable Fuzzy Bunny born," asked Emily.

"Agent Adorable Fuzzy Bunny," There was a puzzled look on Alana's face. She then realized Emily was talking about Rosita. "Oh, you mean Rosita," she said.

"Yep, that's exactly who I mean," said Emily. "I can't use her real name because she's going on a spy mission with me. So until further notice, she'll be known as Agent Adorable Fuzzy Bunny."

"She was born no January 28th," Alana proudly said. "And I think she might be a little too young to be going on any spy missions, but Agent Adorable Fuzzy Bunny sounds like a really cute nickname for her. I might just have to call her that, sometimes. If it's alright with you," she asked Emily.

"Let me talk to my imaginary pet dragon about that, and then I'll get back to you," Emily cupped both of her hands together and began whispering into them. After about a moment, she held her hands up to her ear, as if someone or something were speaking to her. Her hands still cupped, she lowered them away from her ear and turned her attention back to her teacher. "Sparkly McGlitter Waffle Toes, said that she's okay with you using that name for your baby," she said.

Alana smiled. "Well, tell her I said thank you," she said.

Once again, Emily began whispering into her hands, and then bringing them up to her ear, and finally bringing them back to her desk. "Sparkly McGlitter Waffle Toes, said _"_ You're welcome.".", she said.

"What kind of spy mission are you gonna go on," Alex and Emily.

"I'm trying to find out who ate Kevin's cake and sundae," said Emily.

"No one ate it," said Kevin. "I did."

"Kevin, what did you do, when you woke up this morning," asked Emily.

"Uh… I got out of bed," Kevin answered.

"Ah ha," Emily pounded her fist onto her desk. "I knew it! It was Jason! He ate your cake and sundae! Problem solved, case closed," she sat back with her arms across her chest.

"No I didn't," Jason protested.

"No he didn't," Kevin agreed. "It was me, I told you it was me."

"Just because the two of you can't tell the difference between a shoe and a lamp, it doesn't give you the right to make fun of Aaron's eyelashes," said Emily. "It's not his fault, they're always fighting with each other."

"Uh… I don't think my eyelashes have ever fought with each other," said Aaron.

Emily looked at Aaron and said, "Trust me, they fight a lot."

"Mrs. Santos, when you come back next week, are you gonna bring Rosita with you," JJ asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Alana frowned. "No, I can't," she said. "I'll have to leave her with a babysitter. I wish I could bring her, but the school won't allow it."

"You could just put her in an animal costume and just tell the school, she's the class pet," suggested Tara.

Alana smiled. "I wish I could do that, but I think the school would know the difference between a baby and an animal," she said.

Simone also smiled. "She would look very cute, in an animal costume," she said of Rosita.

Alana looked down at her baby girl and smiled. "Yes, she would," she agreed with Simone.

* * *

 **End of chapter ten. You know what would be really awesome? If you would all be kind enough to leave me some reviews. Remember, I'll accept both good and bad reviews. Just don't be too cruel if you hated it. I'll have chapter eleven posted as soon as possible.**


	11. State Facts

**A/N: Thank you to all those, who read and reviewed chapter ten. I really appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: Alana Santos is mine.**

* * *

The following week, when the children returned to school, they were greeted by their teacher, Alana. Although, they had grown quite fond of their substitute teacher, Simone Jasper, over the past seven weeks, they were glad to have their regular teacher back. And although, she missed her baby girl, Alana was glad to be back. She missed being able to teach others.

"Good morning class," Alana proudly said, as the students sat down at their desks.

"Good morning, Mrs. Santos," the class said in unison.

"Anyone want to tell me how their weekend went," Alana asked.

"My daddy took me to the beauty parlor and let me get my nails painted," she held up her hands, revealing a bright pink color. "See, aren't they pretty?"

Alana smiled. "They're very pretty," she said.

"Princess Peanut Butter head, do you know how many…"

"I told you to never call me that again," Elle angrily interrupted Emily.

"Oops, sorry. My bad," Emily apologized. "Now, as I was saying, do you know how many agonizing poops, a poor little flea had to go through, just to make that fingernail polish, you are wearing," she asked. "Well, if you don't know, the answer is three thousand, seven hundred and fifty two."

"That's a lot of poop," Luke remarked.

"Fingernail polish isn't made from flea poop," said Maeve. "It's made from…"

Emily held her hand, just mere inches away from Maeve's face. "Let me stop you right there," she interrupted. "Look, I know you're just dying to tell me what fingernail polish is really made of, and I appreciate that, but… there's a chance, I'll probably forget about all of it, within five seconds of you telling me," she explained. "So let's just save ourselves the trouble and tell Jason that it was Stephen who slashed his mommy's unicycle tire."

"What does that have anything to do with this whole fingernail polish conversation," asked Maeve.

"Trust me, it has a lot to do with it," said Emily.

"My mommy doesn't have a unicycle," said Jason.

"And I never slashed the tire of one, either," said Stephen, in a defensive tone.

"Speaking of poop," JJ began. "One time, my mommy, daddy, sister Roslyn and I went to _Taco Tavern,_ and long story short… Roslyn got really bad diarrhea from it. She never ate there, again."

Everyone had looks of disgust on their faces, after hearing what JJ had just told them. JJ just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh… I still eat there. It hasn't done anything to me, to make me hate it, yet," she said.

"Okay… let's move on," said Alana. "Anyone else want to share what they did during the weekend?"

"My sister, Zoe and I got to volunteer at my Aunt Tabitha's animal shelter," said Kate. "It was really fun, seeing all the cute animals."

Alana smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun," she said. "What's your favorite animal," she asked Kate.

Kate was silent for a moment, as she appeared to be thinking. She then smiled and said, "I really like dolphins. I think they're really cute."

"I like dolphins too," said Alana. "Okay, let's get started with the first lesson of the day. Today, we are going to learn about the United States of America. Who can tell me the capital of New York," she asked. She then saw Spencer's hand go up, first. She called his name.

"Albany," Spencer confidently said.

"Correct," said Alana. "Now, who can tell me, what is the Missouri State Bird? Spencer, let's let someone else answer, okay," she said, as Spencer's hand was the first to go up. She then saw Ashley's hand go up. "Ashley, do you know what it is," she asked.

"Is it the Cardinal," Ashley asked. She was a bit unsure of her answer.

"No, but good guess, though," said Alana. "Does anyone else care to take a guess?"

"I think I know what it is," said Haley. "It's the Blue Jay."

"Very good, Haley," said Alana. "Okay, I have one more question. Who can name one of the thirteen colonies."

Suddenly, Maeve's hand went up. Alana called upon her. "Virginia," Maeve said in extreme confidence.

"That is correct," said Alana. "Okay, I'm going to sort you all into four groups of six and in each group, I'm going to assign you a state and you'll each give an oral presentation about it. Each presentation has to be at least three to five minutes long and everyone has to have the chance to speak. This isn't just a one person project, okay," she asked. When the students agreed with her, she continued on. "Now, for the first group, I want it to be, Jason, Ashley, Penelope, Aaron, Grant and Spencer. The second group, will include, Tara, Maeve, Alex, Stephen, Clyde and Derek. Then we'll have, Luke, JJ, Haley, Kevin, Elle and Jordan, for the third group. And for the final group, it'll be Savannah, Emily, David, Beth, Will and Kate. Is everyone fine with the groups they've been assigned to," she asked. When there were no complaints or request to be put into another group, Alana continued. "Good. For Jason's group, I'm going to give you the state of North Carolina. Tara's group will be giving a presentation on the state of New Jersey. Luke, your group will give a presentation on the state of California. And last, but not least, Savannah's group will be given the state of Rhode Island. Now, are there any questions, before we get started," asked Alana.

"I have a question," Beth announced.

"And what is your question," asked Alana.

"What kind of facts, would you want us to tell you about each state," asked Beth.

"Well, I'd like to know the Capital of each state that was given, and as far as any other facts, it doesn't matter," said Alana. "Are there any other questions?"

"Uh… Yeah, I have a question," Derek announced. "Where can we find all of the information," he asked.

"I've checked out four books from the library. One book is about the state of North Carolina, one is about the state of New Jersey, one is about the state of California and the other book is about the state of Rhode Island," said Alana. "And I can assure you that you'll find plenty of information about the state you'll be giving a presentation on."

"Mrs. Santos, if you really wanted to save some time, instead of checking out some books from the library or making us do this whole presentation thing, you could've just allowed Spencer and Maeve to give the entire presentation for us," said Aaron. "They're both a couple of geniuses and I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving the entire presentation."

Alana let out a small laugh. "I'm sure Spencer and Maeve could do the entire presentation, if they wanted to, but this is a class project, which means, everyone has to be involved," she explained.

"But Spencer and Maeve were crying, this morning about how they wished they could do this project by themselves," said JJ. "Do you really want to break their hearts and not grant their wish?"

"I wasn't crying, this morning," said Maeve.

"Neither was I," said Spencer. "And we didn't even know about this project, until the rest of the class knew about it."

"You can't really cry about something, you didn't even know about," said Alana. "Now, do we have any more questions?" When no one had anything to ask, Alana allowed the students to get into their groups and begin working on their projects. She allowed each group, twenty minutes to find what they needed.

* * *

 **End of chapter eleven. You all know the drill by now, please leave me some reviews. I'll have chapter twelve up as soon as possible.**


	12. Group Presentations

**A/N: Shout out to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alana.**

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by, and it was now time for each group to give an oral presentation on the state they were given. Alana waited until the students were quiet, before she began speaking to them. When they were finally quiet, she began speaking.

"Okay, we're going to go in alphabetical order. So the first group to come up to the front of the classroom, will be the California group," said Alana.

"Oh man! I never get to go first," JJ whined.

"JJ, you're part of the California group. You do get to go first," said Savannah.

JJ was quiet for a moment. Then the realization hit her. "Oh! You're absolutely right, Savannah," she exclaimed. She then turned her attention to Will and said, "Hey, why didn't you tell me I was a part of the California group?"

"Why should I have to tell you," Will asked in a defensive tone. "You should have known you were a part of the California group. You've been looking up facts about it, for the last twenty minutes."

"Eh… Whatever. The past is in the past. It's time to move on," JJ either completely ignored Will's question or simply refused to answer it. She then joined the rest of her group, who were waiting for her, at the front of the room.

"Okay, whenever you all are ready, you may begin," said Alana.

"Mrs. Santos, do they go into you home and tell you what kind of butter to put on your face," Emily asked, earning confused looks from just about everyone. "No, they do not. They allow you to tie your own shoelaces. So please be patient with them and let them begin when they want to begin," she said. "Rushing them, will not help Ashley overcome her fear of fireflies wearing soda can curlers."

"I'm not afraid of that," Ashley defensively said. "And how can fireflies wear soda can curlers?"

"Are you saying fireflies don't have rights to wear soda can curlers," asked Emily.

"No, I was just wondering…"

"Okay, let's move on with the presentation," Alana interrupted Emily and Ashley's conversation. "Are you all ready to begin," she asked the six students, who were standing at the front of the room.

"Yes," the six of them said in agreement. When all eyes and ears were on them, the California group began.

"The Capital of California, is Sacramento," said Kevin.

"On September 9th, 1850, California became a state," said Jordan.

"The Poppy is California's state flower," said JJ. "Don't bother asking me what it looks like because to me, every flower is just called a flower. I don't believe in giving all these flowers, fancy smancy names."

"I appreciate your honesty, JJ," said David.

"And I appreciate you for appreciating my honesty," JJ said to David.

"And I appreciate you for appreciating me for appreciating your…"

"Okay, let's stick with the presentation," said Alana. "I'm sure we'd all like to know more about California."

Elle was the next to say something about California. "More turkeys are raised in California, than in any other state," she said with extreme confidence.

"On April 2, 1902, the first motion picture theater, opened in Los Angeles," said Luke.

"And there are more than three hundred thousand tons of grapes, grown in California, every year," Haley said.

"Very good," Alana praised the six students at the front of the room. "Okay, let's go with the next group. And that group will be the New Jersey group. "

Tara, Maeve, Alex, Stephen, Clyde and Derek made their way to the front of the classroom, as Luke, JJ, Jordan, Haley, Elle and Kevin each went back to their individual desk. The New Jersey group waited until the California group was seated, to begin.

"The Capital of New Jersey, is Trenton," said Alex.

"It is often known as the diner capital of the world, because it has the most diners," said Tara.

"Atlantic City, New Jersey has the longest boardwalk in world," said Stephen.

"New Jersey is home to the first ever Indian Reservation," said Derek.

"Liberty and prosperity is the New Jersey state motto," said Maeve.

"And the honey bee is New Jersey's state bug," said Clyde.

"Speaking of honey bees, do any of you remember that day when one landed on Kevin's head and no one told him about it," David asked with a grin.

Kevin appeared to be shocked. "Wait, what? When did that happen," he asked.

Beth let out a laugh. "I remember that day! I wonder if he ever found out about it," she asked of Kevin.

"Helloooooo! I'm just now finding out about it," Kevin was now both shocked and annoyed. "Why didn't any of you tell me, there was a bee on my head, one day? And most importantly, why didn't you shoo it away? You all know I'm afraid of bugs!"

"The cute little bee looked very comfortable and we didn't want to disturb it," Penelope admitted.

"Okay, let's move on," said Alana. She then praised the six students who had just given a presentation on New Jersey. "That was a very good presentation. Thank you for sharing it with us. Okay, our next group is North Carolina."

Once they were up at the front of the classroom, Jason, Ashley, Penelope, Aaron, Grant and Spencer, soon began giving their presentation on the state of North Carolina.

"Raleigh is the capital of North Carolina," said Grant.

"North Carolina is the largest producer of sweet potatoes in the nation," said Aaron.

"It's most common nick name is the Tar Heel State," said Jason. "but no one really knows why."

"America's largest mansion, The Biltmore Estate, is located in Asheville, North Carolina," said Penelope. "It was built in the 19th century."

"North Carolina is the twelfth state in America. It became a state on November 21, 1789," said Spencer.

"And red and blue are North Carolina's colors," said Ashley.

"That was a very good presentation. I'm sure we all learned a lot about North Carolina," Alana praised the six students. "Okay, last but not least, it's now time for the Rhode Island group," she announced.

"Just wait until you all hear what I've got to say," Emily said, as she skipped to the front of the room, while her group walked. "You all are gonna want to stay awake for this!"

"Well, I certainly hope no one's been sleeping during the other presentations," said Alana. "That would be just rude."

"What if you fell asleep during your own presentation? Would that still be rude," asked Luke.

"Yes, that would be rude," said Alana. "I'm sure your classmates would want to hear about your presentation, and not see you sleep."

"Can we please begin our presentation, now," Emily was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry," Alana apologized. "Yes, you may begin your presentation."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly stopped by Emily. "Let me talk, first," she said.

"Emily, that was not very nice," Alana scolded the young child. "I'm sure Kate wouldn't have interrupted you."

"That's okay, Mrs. Santos," said Kate. "If Emily wants to start the presentation, I'm okay with that."

"Alright then, Emily you may start the presentation," said Alana.

"Good, I knew you'd see things my way," said Emily. She then began the presentation. "Okay, here's what I found out about my team…"

"Emily, this presentation is about Rhode Island, not you team," Alana interrupted the young child.

"Really? So no one wants to hear about how Savannah found a baby dinosaur and is keeping it hidden under the floor in her room or about how Beth is stalking my neighbor's cat, all the while the cat has been stalking the mayor of the town, or how about David…"

"I didn't find a baby dinosaur," Savannah interrupted Emily.

"And I haven't been stalking your neighbor's cat," Beth said to Emily.

"And I haven't done whatever it is you were about to say about me," said David.

"Really, David? You're gonna deny using one of your mommy's bras as a slingshot and trying to hit a bird with an acorn," Emily asked David, with an 'I know what you did' look.

"How did you know about that," asked David.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? I was there," she said. "I was the one who told you to do it."

David was silent for a moment. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! You were there," he exclaimed.

"You didn't really hit the bird, did you," asked Jason. He was afraid of what the answer may be.

"Sadly, no. the bra wasn't stretchy enough," said David. "So the bird got away, unharmed."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said.

"Okay, let's move onto the presentation," said Alana. "I'm sure many of us would like to know about Rhode Island. Emily, would you like to tell us the first thing about Rhode Island?"

"Eh… No thanks," said Emily. "Let Kate go first."

"Okay, I'll go first then," said Kate. "Rhode Island's capital is Providence."

"It is the smallest state in the U.S. It's distance from north to south is forty eight miles, while the distance from east to west is thirty seven miles," said David.

"Rhode Island was the last of the original thirteen colonies to become a state," said Will.

"Newport, Rhode Island is the home to the first ever United States circus," said Beth. "It was held in 1774."

"A man named Roger Williams, was the founder of Rhode Island," said Savannah.

"And if you'd like to know where the oldest schoolhouse in America is, then look no further than Portsmouth, Rhode Island," said Emily. "It was built in 1716."

"Thank you all for that presentation," Alana praised the six students, as they went back to their individual desks. Now, if there is anyone here, who would like to know about the other states, the library has books about each one," she said to the entire class. "You'll find plenty of interesting information on every state."

"I've read those books before," said Spencer. "And I found a lot of interesting information about all the states."

"That does not surprise me," said Derek. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Maeve's read all the books either."

"Nope, I've only read about fifteen of them," Maeve admitted. "I'll read all of them, eventually… when I get time. The latest state book I read, was the one about Kansas."

* * *

 **End of chapter twelve. Please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it. There's just one more chapter left of this fic. And in case any of you didn't notice, this fic did not include any Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day or Easter chapters. Why? Simply because, although, they were fun chapters to write, during my Kindergarten and First Grade fics, they were also proven to be the most difficult ones to write. So from here on out, I've decided to no longer include those types of chapters into the rest of my 'Criminal Mind School Series' fics. Plus, I just really want to get this whole School Fic series, done and over with, and that's another reason why, I've decided to make them shorter. Don't get me wrong… I love writing this school series, but… it does get very tiring. Anyway, enough with the ranting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll stay for the final chapter of this Second Grade fic. That chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	13. Last Day Of School

**A/N: Round of applause to all those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you all, very much. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Alana belongs to me. All other characters, in this chapter, I do not own. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

The day that nearly everyone had been anticipating for, had finally arrived. It was the last day of school, and everyone couldn't wait to go home and begin their three month long, Summer vacation. Everyone was talking about all things they had planned for the Summer.

"I'm gonna go stay with my Grandparents, at their lake house for the Summer," said Tara.

"And I'm gonna spend every day at the pool," said Derek. "That way, all the lovely ladies can see my amazing six pack abs," he then winked at all his female classmates, who rolled their eyes at him, in unison.

"I can't wait for third grade to begin," said Spencer.

"Me neither," Maeve agreed. She and Spencer earned disbelieving looks from the classmates.

"What's everyone staring at," Spencer asked.

"Really? It's the last day of second grade and you two are already looking forward to starting the next grade," asked Grant.

"Yeah, don't you two have any other plans for the Summer, other than just waiting for third grade to start," asked Jordan.

"I plan on doing a lot of studying," said Spencer. "That way, I can be fully prepared for when I enter the third grade."

"Me too," Maeve agreed. "There is so much more I need to learn."

"Seriously, what else do you two need to learn," asked JJ. "You probably know everything."

"We may be smart, but that doesn't mean we know everything," said Maeve. "New things are being discovered every day."

"You're absolutely right, Maeve," said Alana. "We never stop learning."

JJ just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh… whatever," she said. "I don't plan on spending my entire Summer, studying. If I want to learn, I'll wait until school starts back up. Besides, I plan on spending my Summer with this little cutie," she unzipped her book bag and took her doll, famously known as 'Baby Whiskers Bon Bon'.

Everyone jumped at the sight of the doll. "JJ, what is that ugly thing," asked Luke, as he hid under his desk.

JJ sneered at Luke's comment. "For you information, this is Baby Whiskers Bon Bon, the most beautiful baby in the world," she said. "And you're lucky, I didn't bring my soccer ball with me, today. Or your face would be meeting it," she threatened.

"JJ, we don't make threats," said Alana.

Aaron, who had been covering his eyes, at the sight of Baby Whiskers Bon Bon, removed his hands. "JJ, we almost got through an entire school year, without having to see that doll," he said. "Why did you decide to bring it here on the last day of school?"

"Because she wanted to see you all and I can't say no to her," JJ smiled at her doll. She then turned he attention to Alana and said, "Hey, Mrs. Santos, it's too bad you didn't bring Rosita to school today. She could have had a little friend to play with."

Alana put on her best fake smile. "Yeah, it's a shame I didn't bring her. I'm sure she would have loved to meet that beautiful doll of yours," she said to JJ. " _That is the most frightening and ugliest doll, I've ever laid my eyes on. Thank God, I decided not to bring Rosita with me, today. That doll would've terrified her,"_ she thought to herself. "Well anyway, whatever you all plan on doing for the summer, I hope you all have fun," she said.

"Mrs. Santos, what are you going to do for the Summer," asked Clyde.

"I'm going spend it with my wonderful husband and our beautiful baby girl," said Alana. She then looked at her wrist watch and said, "Okay, it's almost time for lunch, and instead of eating in the school cafeteria, I thought maybe we could enjoy our lunch, outside. It's a beautiful day out, today. And I have a picnic basket, filled with sandwiches, potato chips, cookies and juice drinks. Does a picnic sound fun to you all," she asked.

The students all agreed that it would be fun. "Wait, I'm not gonna get attacked by a bunch bees, am I," there was a worried look on Kevin's face.

"Kevin, I promise you that as long as you leave the bees alone, they'll leave you alone," Alana reassured him.

A few moments later, Alana and her second graders were out on the playground, enjoying their lunch. They were all chatting and laughing with each other. No other class seemed to be sight.

"I guess no one else had the same idea as us," said Alana.

"Oh well, that's their loss," said David. "We get the whole playground to ourselves."

"That's right," said Alana. "There's plenty enough food left, so if anyone wants seconds, help yourselves," she motioned towards the picnic basket.

Some of the students took their teacher's advice and reached into the basket for more food.

"Watch this," Penelope whispered into Haley's ear. "Kevin! There's a bee flying around you," she shouted.

Immediately, Kevin began flailing his arms, everywhere. "Where?! Get it away," he demanded.

Kevin's reaction was very comical for everyone, as they all began laughing. When the laughter died down, Penelope finally told him the truth. "I'm just kidding, Kevin," she said. "There never was a bee."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why'd you say there was one," he asked. "You know I'm afraid of bees.

Penelope just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what you'd do," she said. "And it was pretty funny!"

Suddenly, Kevin cracked a smile. "Yeah, it was pretty funny," he admitted. "but seriously, don't scare me like that, ever again."

"Sorry, but I can't make a promise if I can't keep it," Penelope said, grinning.

"Hey, Mrs. Santos," JJ began. "Since this is the last day of school, you think you could send us all home, right after lunch?"

Alana let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, but if I did that, then I think the principal might get mad at me," she said. Besides, there's only about half an hour left of school. I'm sure you all can wait that long."

"Mrs. Santos, you don't need to worry about the principal," said Emily. "She's my mommy and I'm sure she'd be okay with you sending us all home, early. Here, I'll get her. I can see her office window from here," Emily stood up and marched right over to the window of her mother's office. It was only a couple feet away from the group. Emily began tapping on the window with her hands.

Noticing her daughter at the window, Elizabeth stood from her chair and opened the window. "Hey Em, what are you doing here," she asked her daughter as she smiled.

Emily held up her hand in front of Elizabeth's face. "Mommy, I don't have time for conversations," she said. "I got something to tell you. So you better be listening."

"I'm listening," said Elizabeth. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"My class and I want to go home, directly after lunch. So that's what we're gonna do," Emily said. "And you better not get mad at Mrs. Santos. She's gonna do everything she can to stop us, but… in the end, we'll win and we'll get to go home."

"So, you're telling me your plan to leave the school without my permission," asked Elizabeth.

Emily was silent for a moment, as she appeared to be thinking. "Yes. Yes, mommy, I am. You're a very smart lady," she said. "And you better not try to stop us or I'm gonna tell Grandma that you haven't been letting me eat ice cream for breakfast. She's gonna be so mad, when she finds out about that."

"Emily, you have never asked me if you could have ice cream for breakfast," said Elizabeth.

Emily angrily stamped her foot. "Yes I have," she exclaimed.

"When have you ever asked me if you could have ice cream for breakfast," Elizabeth was bewildered.

"I asked you about it, tomorrow morning," said Emily. "And you said no!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Emily, tomorrow morning hasn't even happened yet. So how can I or even you know what's gonna happen," she asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that," Emily angrily asked. "Do I look like a damn time traveler to you?!"

"You watch your language," Elizabeth warned her daughter.

"Sorry mommy," Emily replied sheepishly. "So… Are you gonna try to stop me and my friends from leaving school, early or not?"

"Yes I am," said Elizabeth. "You and your friends better stay in school, until it's time for you all to go home."

"But I want to go home, now," Emily whined. "Why do I have to…"

"Hello, Principal Prentiss," David suddenly appeared next to Emily, who jumped, when she saw him.

"How long have you been here," Emily asked.

"How are you, Principal Prentiss," David asked, ignoring Emily's question.

"Hello David," Elizabeth kindly said to the young boy. "I'm fine. Are you ready for Summer vacation," she asked.

"Yep," said David. "So… Have you finally gotten over the fact that I'm not your son? I mean it's okay if you haven't because, Emily still calls me her brother. She always cries when I correct her."

"You're lying," Emily angrily said. "I never called you my brother and my mommy never called you, her son!"

"You used to," David said, matter of factly.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you…"

"Alright, that's enough from you two," Elizabeth interrupted the argument. "This is the last day of school. You're supposed to be celebrating, not fighting."

"He started it," Emily pointed an accusing finger and David.

"I don't care who started it, "said Elizabeth. "I'm ending it. Now, you two better get back with your class. I'm sure they're all waiting for you."

A little while later, the second graders were in the classroom, anticipating the moment when they'd all get to go home for Summer vacation. While they waited, Alana was telling them, how much she enjoyed being their teacher.

"I just want to say that being your teacher, has been one of the most fun experiences, I've ever had," she began. "In all the years that I've been a teacher, I can honestly say that you all are the most interesting kids, I've ever worked with. I'm going to miss each and every one of you, and I know, you'll all do great in third grade."

"Mrs. Santos, if you want us all to stay in second grade, you can just tell the school board that none of us are ready for the third grade," suggested Will. "I'm sure they'll believe you."

"Yeah, we can even convince them to let us stay in the second grade," Ashley agreed.

Alana let out a small laugh. "I appreciate that, but it wouldn't be fair to any of you, to make you repeat the second grade, when you don't need to," she explained.

Suddenly, the bell rang and all the children were jumping with joy and running out of the room. They were all shouting goodbye to their teacher. "Goodbye, Mrs. Santos! Have a great Summer!"

"Goodbye to you all too," Alana happily shouted back. "You all have a great Summer too!"

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. Whether you loved it or hated it, I appreciate each and every one of the reviews, I have received for this story. Although, these stories get difficult, every time I write them, I still enjoy it. Next up, we'll see the gang in third grade. I hope you all will stay for that story. Anyway, for the time being, could you all please review for this final chapter. Once again, thank you all, very much!**


End file.
